


Texture

by jouissant



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/pseuds/jouissant





	Texture

Nyota's mother is a weaver. Her loom takes up the better part of a room. Prior to moving indoors, the loom lived in the garage, until Nyota's father grew tired of parking outside and practically crawling underneath the hulking thing to get into the house. When she left home, her mother pressed a folded piece of material into her hands. "It's a present," she said. "Just something to remind you." Of what, she does not say. Better that way, really, because when she runs her fingers over the warm cream of the warp and weft, Nyota remembers so many things.


End file.
